wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilka
Ilka '''(pronounced "IHL-kuh") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 193. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, she is one of the best players at Grade ★8 and she is a Pro. Her main partner in Tennis is Patricia. In Boxing, she is not good at Grade 3. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Ilka is an Advanced Mii. She can be found in the Wii Party U cover art playing some multiplayer games with Marius, Haruka, and Cheng-Han. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ''イルカ'' (Iruka). *Ilka is one of the Miis who can appear when the player uploads a video into YouTube and Miiverse in Mario Kart 8. *She is pictured in many official Wii Party U artworks, along with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. In these artworks she is player 4. *She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Octoling. *She appears as Player 1 in the "Spot the Sneak" intro. *In her Wii Party U artworks, she seems to be playing Name That Face, Button Smashers, and Dance with Mii with Cheng-Han, Haruka and Marius. *She's German. ** This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. *In Wii Party U, she's 1 of the only 3 advanced miis to wear orange, along with Jialan and Erick. *Ilka is the only Tennis and Baseball PRO to like orange. Gallery WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (6).jpg|WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Akira and '''Ilka Ilka.png WVW69jCQemIx6Hg74d.jpg|'Ilka' in Mario Kart 8. HAA_0072.JPG|QR Code of Ilka(Created by YT12345). Nintendo Streetpass Pic 3.jpg Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|'Ilka' with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Barbara, Giulia, Massimo, Carlo, Polly, and Jeff. Badge-category-0.png|'Ilkas badge (adding to a category) Badge-33-7.png|'Ilka's badge (Advanced) Badge-38-3.png|'''Ilka's badge (Orange lovers) Badge-78-3.png|'Ilkas badge (German) Ilka918.jpg|'Ilka's''' Splatoon 2 Account. Artwork.wii-party-u.1080x1080.2013-10-02.142.jpg|'Ilka' in a Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. Artwork.wii-party-u.1941x1080.2013-10-02.139.jpg|'Ilka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. Artwork.wii-party-u.2280x2160.2013-10-02.121.jpg|'Ilka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. Artwork.wii-party-u.2109x1080.2013-10-02.97.jpg|'Ilka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. Artwork.wii-party-u.2122x1080.2013-10-02.107.jpg|'Ilka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. Artwork.wii-party-u.2411x1080.2013-10-02.117.jpg|'Ilka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. Wii-party-u-11.jpg|'Ilka' in another Wii Party U artwork with Cheng-Han, Haruka, and Marius. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(269).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(268).jpg IMG 1825.jpg IMG 2202.jpg IMG_2388.jpg|'Ilka' with Hyun-woo. IMG 2563.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(20).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(30).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(46).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(163).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(200).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(201).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(365).jpg Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 44 Ilka Wind 15692751208768286124109005232087.jpg 3- Advanced-0.jpg|All of the Advanced Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Female Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:German Miis Category:Right handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with makeup Category:Non-American Miis Category:Miis with lipsticks